<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switch! by PinkFlower25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372786">Switch!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFlower25/pseuds/PinkFlower25'>PinkFlower25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFlower25/pseuds/PinkFlower25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are facing an akuma- one that switches their bodies! When it doesn't go away, what will they do?</p>
<p> (YES ITS FLUFFY OKAY I LOVE FLUFF)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah! Started writing this a couple months ago but just found it again. Sorry if the writing style feels like it changes haha. Hope you guys enjoy, feel free to give criticism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Chapter 1-Huh?*</p>
<p>"Tikki, Spots on!"<br/>
Marinette rushed out the trapdoor. She was just scrolling through Instagram, when she heard some screams from below.<br/>
"Let's just end this quick, Tikki. I need to sleep soon." She had glanced at her yoyo. It was late, 22:00, and Mari was about to head to bed. But, such was the price of being a hero. It looked like Chat was already there, albeit struggling. This akuma looked.. different. She just looked like a normal teen girl, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. The only abnormal thing was her matched, two-toned clothes. A romper, with a white and black side, and similar shoes. But it very well could just be a fashion choice. Glancing back over to Chat, she lazily jumped off the roof. What could possibly be so difficult to deal with? As she sprinted over to the site of commotion, Ladybugs confusion grew. Chat was struggling... keeping everyone calm?<br/>
"I know this must be scary for you all, but I'm gonna need you all to stay calm. We'll get this over with soon!"<br/>
What was chaton talking about?<br/>
He jumped over to her. He looked exhausted.<br/>
"What's happening?" Ladybug asked, with genuine concern and confusion.<br/>
"This kid, calls themself The Swit-"<br/>
Chat blinked once. Twice. Then, a thud.<br/>
"Chaton!"<br/>
He had collapsed, and had a small, dart like thorn sorta object lodged in his back. It was covered in a swirling black and white pattern.<br/>
Ladybug heard giggling. Then laughter. Coming from-</p>
<p>Her back. She wasn't paying attention. She turned around just in time to be hit smack-dab in the face with another dart, like chats.<br/>
"Hey darlings. I'd like to welcome you to our best show yet. Get ready for…!<br/>
LadyChat and Chatbug!"<br/>
Huh? The teenager was talking to them (or really no one in particular), that much she knew. What she couldn't figure out was what they were saying. Her body was slowly relaxing. She was<br/>
so<br/>
sleepy.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys want me to do scenarios or anything with this theme, then just comment ^~^ (also fyi im still working on the tags bc im not sure where i wanna go with this yet)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>